


Meet Me in the Middle

by thewarblerette



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 5SOG Soundtrack Song, Celebrities, Concerts, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Singing smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarblerette/pseuds/thewarblerette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finally sees one of his favorite artists in concert,  and he really, really likes her. And surprisingly, so does she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SONG IS REALLY GOOD. I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO IT DURING THE STORY AND WHEN DESTINY SINGS IT.

As Tom gave the ticket vendor his ticket, he smiled at him and thanked the man with excitement. He was going to see one of his favorite artists.

Destiny Shaw.

Just the thought of her made him bubble with a certain feeling. From the first time he heard her cover of ‘Body Party’ by Ciara from a friend, Tom knew he liked her for more than her talent.

There have been many times when he’s been alone in his house and he’s put on a song. Pleasuring himself while Destiny’s sweet voice serenaded him in the background, a soundtrack to moans calling out her name.

The Brit had a smile on his face as he remembered those times while he moved through the crowd in sunglasses and darkened hair. Even though the movie he was doing at the moment required him to have ginger hair, he needed to be unseen.

It was refreshing for Tom to just relax and enjoy a nice evening of music, to not be concerned with autographs and pictures for once. While Tom loved the recognition and praise, he had to admit it could be a bit daunting and exhausting.

The venue was simple and just the right size. The lights were dim, signaling her opening act. People huddled against Tom, not bothering to notice the 6’2 man. The crowd buzzed with excitement, waiting for her. To kill some time before the music started, he went on his twitter to see what people were talking about. Tom’s grin was illuminated by the bright phone screen when he saw Destiny tweet about her upcoming performance.

So excited to be in London! Can’t wait to start my show and see all you lovely people ;3 xo

Tom laughed quietly as he liked and retweeted the post, adding a comment. “I can’t wait to see you perform ;)”

Tom and Destiny always commented back and forth with cute flirty comments. There have been news reports speculating that they were a couple or they at least wanted to date. Tom couldn’t help but laugh at how true that was, for him.

Tom put his phone back in his pocket as the first act came on.

They got the crowd into a nice rhythm; Tom himself was swaying back and forth to the beat, doing the two-step where he stood.

After the first act, there was a little intermission while the crowd waited for Destiny.

It was fifteen minutes before the MC said, “And now, ladies and gentlemen, for the moment you’ve been waiting for! Destiny Shaw!”

The crowd went into an uproar at the mention of the main event, the whole reason they were there, the whole reason Tom was there.

Everybody wanted to see their beautiful Songbird.

Destiny came on stage and the sound that came from the crowd was deafening. The effect caused a heartwarming smile to appear on the brown skinned singer’s face. With her burgundy romper and her high ponytail, she took the microphone.

Destiny sighed happily as she looked out into the audience, all the happy faces ready to listen to her sing, doing what she loves.

“It really is amazing seeing all of you guys here, cheering me on.” She laughed with that megawatt smile. “I-I really just can’t believe it all. Thank you so much.” The crowd clapped for her. She really was a sentimental person, she couldn’t even finish Marley and Me without bursting into tears.

Little did she know, Tom loved that about her. He looked up at her, fawning over her while her skin glowed from the lights high up above her. All he needed to do was hear her voice, and he’ll be entranced forever. Tom never could stop loving her voice.

“But enough of the mushy bullshit,” she said, making the crowd laugh. “Let’s start this show!”

Destiny smiled at her drummer and she grinded in the air as the guitar player played the opening of her first song.

She gripped the mic as her voice dropped down to an octave to a rich, sultry voice.

Meet me in the middle

Tell me something

That could change my mind

Destiny’s eyes closed in concentration and passion as she sang. She smiled as she heard her fans sing along.

Everybody, including Tom, was swaying along with the melody of the song. He would close his eyes every once and awhile and lose himself in the song but, when he wasn’t lost in her voice, he would look to Destiny, and the way she sang with so much passion and confidence.

Been away for so long

But I’m dying just to find out

What took you so long to come back around?

Destiny looked out into the crowd to see her fan’s faces, but she stopped when she saw a particular fan.

Him.

Tom grinned at Destiny as her chocolate eyes met his oceanic ones. He could feel the cat-like smirk widened at her reaction, she kept singing, but her eyes kept going back to him. The tall man stuck out like a green thumb, swaying along. While she admired his looks on the silver screen, seeing him in person was different. Needless to say, Destiny got a little wet on that stage.

Something had lit a spark in her. Destiny being a performer, she liked making a show of herself. So she decided to do a little performance…only for Tom’s eyes.

Why not, she thought.

Destiny looked back at the crowd, to not drag attention to Tom, and she began to run her hands along her body.

Could you prove me wrong?

Could you prove me wrong?

Well, I had to be strong

Could you prove me wrong?

The riff in the last lyric made Destiny do a head roll, making her ponytail whip in the air, getting her an intense eyefuck from the handsome man in the audience.

It’s a long road, but it’s longer without you

And with each passing day

I grow more uncertain

Destiny got close to the microphone again, caressing it, how she would a lover, and softly sang:

Been away for so long

And I’m dying just to find out

What took you so long to come back around?

If I’d only been dreaming, you weren’t always hiding

It took two to break us down

Destiny slowly opened her eyes, the light making her chocolate eyes turn into Carnelian gems.

The entire audience was in awe of the angelic singer.

Her carnelian eyes hovered over Tom’s pale face, a ghost of a smirk appearing on both of their faces. Nobody in the crowd could notice that Tom was the cause of Destiny’s smile.

As she sang the rest of the song, and all the other songs she had on her setlist, Destiny continually glanced down Tom’s way.

Both of them could feel something. Not even the space between the stage and audience could mistake it. There was a spark.


	2. Meet Me in the Middle [Part 2]: The Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Destiny finally meet and have quite the fun time. ;)

The show was over and Destiny was wearing a smile on her face. Her hair was partially sweated out, and she swore she could feel her makeup running, but she waved out to the crowd with a big smile on her face.

She did her first London show, and it was fantastic.

There was something so much more exhilarating about performing in a new country. A new place to explore and love.

But if there was a new lover to welcome her to London, that’d definitely be a plus.

Destiny took in a deep breath as she began to say, “Thank you everyone so much for coming! I love you guys so much!”

She gave her audience a kiss and a bow and pranced offstage, however before she went completely backstage she locked eyes with Tom, sending one another a message that they both understood pretty clearly.

Meet me in my dressing room.

-

Destiny waited in her dressing room, her reflection looking back at her three times, each reflection smiling more than the last.

Destiny dabbed her neck with a hint of perfume and a dash of shimmer. She admired herself in the mirror when she heard a knock at her door.

Her signature megawatt smile appeared knowingly as she lilt, “I’ll be right there.”

She giggled when she heard Tom laugh slightly at the door.

With her black lace bra and panties and black cover up, Destiny opened the door to see Tom. He towered over her with a smile and a rose in his hand.

“Well, hello there, Mr. Hiddleston.” Destiny crooned lustfully as she slowly brought her eyes to his. She took the rose from his hand and relished in the floral scent.

“Hello, Ms. Shaw. You look delicious tonight.” Tom smiled at her while looking around her dressing room.

“It’s beautiful in here,” he commented mindlessly.

“Thank you.” Destiny sat down, looking at the tall gorgeous man before her.

She eyed him while chewing on her lip. Destiny saw the slight bulge in his pants and smiled.

“What do you want, Hiddleston?”

Tom smiled at her and pulled out a picture of her and a marker. “Why, an autograph of course!”

Destiny laughed out loud at his corny gesture.

She took the objects out of his hand, still giggling.

“Who should I make this out to, handsome?”

Tom ran his thumb over his mouth with a smile as he thought of what to say.

“Make it out to Tom, who’s going to fuck you into next week.” His voice lowering an octave.

As Destiny was writing on the picture, she processed what had been said and stopped.

“Oh.”

Her face moved upward towards his. “Oh my, To-” Destiny’s words were interrupted by Tom’s thin lips against her full ones, and his hands around her waist, picking her up like a doll, and pushing her up against a wall.

Destiny wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Tom darted his tongue into her mouth and moaned as her tongue swirled with his. He could taste some of the champagne she had earlier, probably before he got there.

When the two of them finally needed breath, their heads were bent down away from each other, their eyes occasionally glancing towards one another until Destiny murmured something.

“I was waiting for you to do something.”

“Were you?” Tom asked playfully.

Destiny finally looked at him with a sparkle in her eye. “I just didn’t want to seem to eager, y'know.” She searched his face as he searched hers.

She knew he wanted to say something.

“I’ve pleasured myself while listening to your music, Destiny.”

She just didn’t expect that.

Destiny’s eyebrows shot up, a laugh caught in the back of her throat.

“Really?” Even though she was aroused, her curiosity was peaked.

Tom chuckled as he moved from Destiny and sat down in the chair next to them, looking up at her. 

“Mhm.”

Destiny trailed a finger down his lean arm and asked, “What did you think about me doing to you?”

Tom ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip. “I would think about your cute plump lips sucking my hard cock while your beautiful auburn eyes look up at me.”

Destiny slowly got down her knees, running her hand over his bulge. From afar it only looked big, but up close and personal, you could feel the girth and length of it, and dear god was it massive.

It made Destiny’s mouth water.

Tom hissed at her touch, and whimpered while she licked his dick through his jeans. Her eyes looking up at him, just like he fantasized.

“I can do that for you, suck your cock,” Destiny uttered innocently.

She started zipping his pants down when Tom began to caress her face.

“Dear god, yes please.” Tom simply whispered.

Destiny laughed as she unzipped his pants to find him without underwear.

She held her hand to her face so she could hide her laughter.

“You…,” Destiny looked up him, the sides of her eyes crinkling. “You really don’t wear underwear, do you?”

Tom bucked his hips when the singer took a hold of his dick.

“I only wear underwear when I need to,” he strained to say. “This is one of those times when I wouldn’t need it.”

Destiny nodded her head, her full attention now on his dick. “Ah. I see.”

She gripped his cock and gently licked it, smiling when Tom’s hips would buck up. She put her available arm against his thighs to hold him down.

Tom moaned as Destiny finally put her mouth over his cock, her breath misting over.

He felt warm precum come out as Destiny looked up at him like an innocent little kitten.

Destiny loved having a man tremble in the palm of her hand. She loved knowing the fact that men would call her name out when they came.

She began to bob her head and swirl her tongue on his pulsing cock. The drool from her mouth began to gather at the base. Tom grunted, taking Destiny’s head and fucked her mouth.

Tom took a deep breath so he didn’t go crazy.

“God,” he breathed. His orgasm shortly behind him. “Your mouth is so fucking hot. Fuck.”

Destiny giggled on his dick from his reaction and started humming, the vibrations making him cum hard.

Tom groaned loudly as he came in Destiny’s mouth, her gurgling music to his ears. Once he was spent, Destiny came off of him. Their eyes locked onto each other as Destiny licked his cum off of her finger.

“Goddamn, you’re sexy. Come here.” Tom moaned. Before she could even finish licking he took her into his lap, cradling her back as he kissed her softly.

The taste of his cum was on Destiny’s lips when he kissed her, but he couldn’t care less. Her kisses were so passionate that they knocked the wind right out of him. Tom definitely needed more of them.

Destiny moaned in Tom’s mouth as she felt his big hands search the small of her back while her hands were tousling his hair. She could feel him smiling in their kiss.

“I’ve thought about you too, Tom.” Destiny sheepishly whispered.

“Have you? Mmm, about what exactly?” Tom softly bit her bottom lip, which made her giggle.

Destiny looked up at the ceiling with a smile, then looked back down at him.

“I’ve thought about you fucking my brains out while I sit on your lap.” Tom closed his eyes and groaned at her words. Such dirty things coming of out such a pretty mouth, he thought.

His grip on her tightened, and Destiny grinded against him. She could feel his cock get hard again.

She got off of his lap and hurriedly took her panties off. Tom breathed in sharply when he saw her pussy exposed.

He wanted Destiny so badly.

Soon, Destiny got back on Tom’s lap and started bouncing on his dick. Both of them groaned from the sudden contact.

Tom’s hands were on her waist, holding her in place as she hopped up and down with wanton abandon.

His cerulean eyes gazed upon her brown skin in the light of the dressing room, her breasts heaving up and down, and her lips parted letting out those sweet moans.

Destiny looked like a goddess.

Tom ripped off her bra and sucked on her breasts, making Destiny shriek to the high heavens.

Her hands tangled in Tom’s hair as she continued to ride him, their orgasms close.

“Oh god, Tom! Fucking christ, Tom!” Destiny practically cried out. Her screams quieted into whimpers when she felt her orgasm close in on her.

“Fuck! Fuuuck!” Destiny held his head close to her breasts as she clenched around his dick.

Once Tom felt Destiny’s cunt clench around him, he was gone. The blissful feeling washed over him as he pulled Destiny into a searing kiss. He moaned loudly in his mouth, his cum dripping out of her once he was finished.

Their heads rested on each others foreheads. The only sound in the room was their soft panting.

A small blush had fallen on Tom’s cheeks when he looked up at Destiny, who was still in her post-coital high.

Tom rested his palm on her face, and she leaned towards it.

Tom cleared his throat. “So, um, Destiny…”

“Hmm?” She opened her eyes slightly, turning them into slits.

“Would go on a date with me?”

Destiny gave him such a warm smile. She gave him a peck on the lips.

“I’d love to, Hiddleston.” She rose one perfectly plucked eyebrow. “But, didn’t you do this kinda backwards?”

He winked at her. “Yeah, but it was fun, wasn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos this story! c:


End file.
